


Twisted Destiny

by MAICOT



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAICOT/pseuds/MAICOT
Summary: What would happen if a letter changed the destiny of events?
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 21
Kudos: 107





	1. The robbery

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. I hope you enjoy!  
> If there are mistakes, sorry but english isn’t my first language.

Magnum was sitting in the guesthouse with a letter in hand, he had been staring at it for about fifteen minutes when Higgins appeared through the door.

-"Magnum! I've been waiting for you in the Ferrari for ten minutes. In case you don't remember, we have a surveillance to do! "

-“I'm sorry Higgy" he said startled “I had my head in another place. Come on, I'll tell you everything on the way ” Leaving the envelope on the living room table.

  
During the drive to the jewelry store, Magnum explained exactly that the owner suspected that one of his employees was stealing diamonds from the jewelry and replacing them with very good imitations and wanted to verify his suspicions before involving HPD, since he always noticed the problem with jewels mysteriously the cameras either didn’t work or weren’t well positioned.

For the next four hours Magnum was surprisingly quiet to Higgins, and all she knew was, Magnum too quiet was no good.

She slowly turned her head and watched him for a while realizing that he wasn't even paying attention to the case, so she decided to talk to him.

-"Magnum, what's wrong with you today? You could say I almost heard your thoughts from here” giving her a slight smile.

-"It's nothing Higgy," he said hesitantly.

-"Okay, but you know ... as you've told me many times it's better to spit it out than keep it to yourself"

-"I know, it's just ..." turning his head towards the store. When he noticed a couple of suspiciously suited guys with briefcases entering the jewelry store. "Higgins, look at those guys"

-"I see them, maybe I can hack cameras in the store to see what they do inside, it would be the best way to catch them red-handed."  
  


Magnum turned to her looking as she quickly tried to take control of the cameras, when she exasperated and pointing to the screen “look, they are in a blind corner of the store from here, it is impossible to see what they are doing and less to hear it.We need another plan ”.

He considered the options and looked at her with a wide smile "I have an idea, we will infiltrate."She gave him a suspicious look when he continued "We will be a couple who is going to look at some wedding rings, we will be inside the store and near the diamonds" pointing to the screen where the wedding ring exhibitors were located right next to where three mens were.

She quickly evaluated the plan and seeing that it was her best option, she nodded.

  
They entered the store acting as a couple and stood in the wedding band display while Higgins looked askance at what the men were doing.

\- “Hey honey" said Magnum with a smile "this pair is very us" pointing to some.

-“Magnum, I repeat that I do not like that you call me like that" she whispered. “Focus on what we have come to do"

Magnum changed his gesture and approached slowly looking at the cabinets until he was right next to the men.Then the employee turned to him saying "Sorry sir, if you don't mind, we are doing business here"

Magnum, who was finishing making and confirming his suspicions, replied “Really yes, I care, my fiancee and I are looking for some rings and I see that in this case there are some that I like, so you won’t mind that I stay. I'm sure your boss won't be very happy if he treats some clients like that ”.Higgins noticed the gesture that Magnum made with his hand indicating that they were right.

-"Babe, it's time I need you to take me to work" she said approaching Magnum and indicating with her eyes that it was time to get out of there and tell the boss and probably katsumoto.

-“Okay, we'll continue another day" they both turned and walked out of the store to the next corner where they stopped.

-"Besidetalking to the boss, we should call katsumoto" Higgins began "it's probably a large-scale organization."

-“It isn’t a bad idea but maybe we should stay close by looking after until they arrive so they don't run away," he suggested.

She took out her cell phone and told the boss of everything while Magnum called Gordon and summarized what was happening and he asked him to pay attention to him for once and stay out of the way, to which Magnum smiled.

They waited for reinforcements when they realized that both men were rushing out of the jewelry store in the direction of their car.Seeing that they were escaping, he suggested to her that they separate.

While she was going to get the Ferrari and guns, he decided to come out of his hiding place and go after them, who when they saw him realized the trap and ran down a street.He followed them until they entered a dead-end street where both, seeing themselves cornered, decided to go after Magnum looking to shoot him down to escape.

After three consecutive punches to his face, Magnum fell to the ground with a split eyebrow, followed by a series of kicks in the ribs and abdomen. Squirming in pain, he only hoped he was distraction enough while Higgins arrived with the reinforcements. He barely managed to get up when he saw one of them approaching his side and grabbing him by the neck while another took out a knife and approached him to stab it.

At that moment, he closed his eyes thinking it was the end, as he heard several shots and saw both men screaming and falling to the ground. He tried to stay on his feet, panting, when he noticed someone running in his direction and trying to help him. He turned and saw Higgins at his side with a worried face.

Magnum gave him a slight smile "I'm fine, it could have been worse."She nodded and grabbed his arm to steady him and keep him from collapsing.

After a while, paramedics arrived and sewed up his eyebrow and bandaged his torso.Higgins watched him as Katumoto approached them saying “Because I'm not surprised to see you like this.Every time I tell you to stay away and wait for us, you end up in an ambulance. "

-"Relax Gordie, it's not that bad.Just a few cuts and a couple of broken ribs.I'll be fine. ”I reply smiling

-"It's done!"Shouted the paramedic, "It would be fine if you went to the hospital to be checked"

-“It won’t be necessary, it isnt’t the first time.I just need to rest and I'll be fine "he replied wincing as he tried to stand up

-“Magnum, for once, you could listen.But since you are stubborn and you aren’t going to the hospital, go to the Estate and rest, I will stop by later to take a statement from you ”said Katsumoto, walking away from the ambulance.

  
They'd spend the rest of the day at Robin’s Nest, and while Magnum had rested a bit, Higgins briefed the boss on everything.Towards midafternoon katsumoto came to speak with them.

At night, Magnum was reclining on the couch in the guest house with a bag of peas on his face when she appeared to see how he was doing.

-"Magnum!how are you? "She said softly in case he had fallen asleep and walked over to the sofa when he turned his head.

-“I'm fine, thank you Higgy.I only need a few days to recover and I will be in perfect condition” he said smiling."Do you want to sit down and have a beer?"

-"Sure"

He got up and went to the fridge where he got two beers and another bag of frozen for his eyebrow.He returned to the living room where he found Higgins perfectly seated on the sofa.He sat next to her handing her a beer.   
-"Thanks Magnum!" She smiled.

After a few moments in silence Magnum began to speak ...

-"You know Higgy, what I was worried about this morning," he started hesitantly.

-"Thomas, it's fine, nothing happens if you don't want to tell me, it's just that I want you to know that I'm here" he said turning around.

-“I know but I want to ..." he began taking the letter that had been in, and opening it and giving it her, "I have been invited to a wedding next month, it is from a Seal friend, one of the first to they were under my command in the navy so we are quite close" he raised his look and met her amber eyes looking at him without understanding, so he continued “the fact, is that I have been thinking about it a lot... and I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me.Not on a date or anything, just as friends...It's just that I don't want to go alone, all the Seal that are going to go are younger than me and they have great respect for me since most of them served under my command for some time, so that they wouldn’t be comfortable talking to me all night " He ended up taking a long breath when he felt liberated.In fear of her answer he slowly looked up at her.

-“Thomas, I ..." she answered, thinking very well what to say.

-"Higgy, I'm sorry I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable or anything and I understand perfectly if you reject me"

-"No, it isn’t that ... I’d like to actually accompany you" she said smiling

\- "Ehh ..." he stammered and made a face "that was unexpected"

-"Why?We've been friends for quite some time and when I see you with Rick and TC talking about these things, sometimes, I can't feel a certain healthy envy of it.But the truth is that I would like to know something more about your time in the navy " she finally answered

In that moment, Magnum knew that for the first time in a long time he was speechless.


	2. Wedding day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wedding day has come and they are very nervous. Will they get to enjoy the evening?

_One month later..._

**Magnum**

Although the wedding wasn’t until mid-afternoon, he got up very early this morning. Thelast two days had been especially restless.He really didn't know why, since naturally he had been invited to some in recent years, but this time it was different.He suspected it might be from being with Juliet and his growing closeness to her, but he wasn't ready to admit anything for her either.

To kill time, he decided to go surf skiing for a couple of hours would do him good to relax and clear his thoughts.

The rest of the day, he spent in La Mariana with TC and Rick, teasing him about his supposed date with Higgins.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

**Higgins**

She got up as usual early to do his yoga routine a little earlier before getting ready for the wedding.That night had been especially long, she had been tossing and turning thinking about the party, about her and Magnum...

So doing a bit of yoga to pass the time wasn't a bad plan either.After that, she spent the day in the studio alone going through Robin's accounts except for the break she took with Kumu. The curater noticed how nervous her friend was, so she decided to distract her for a while.

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Fiveteen minutes before meeting Higgins, he was almost ready.He had bought a gray suit and he only had to decide whether to wear a tie or not. Not knowing what to do, he thought it was a good way to break the ice with Higgins and avoid the awkwardness at first, so he left for the main house with the black tie in hand.

As he entered the living room he saw Kumu sitting on the sofa looking through a botanical book when she felt his presence she raised her head and gave him a big smile.

\- “Thomas, you are very handsome this afternoon.That suit fits you ... " she finished laughing

\- "Mahalo Kumu" he said blushing, "Have you seen Juliet?"

\- "She is in the study finishing preparing" she indicated

He lowered his head and headed towards the corridor where before entering he felt his heart race and his nerves increase.He stood up and took several deep breaths as he had been taught after the kidnapping to keep anxiety and nerves at bay and walked into the room.He stoped in the doorway, cleared his throat so Higgins would notice him.

\- "Wow ... you're ... awesome!"He stuttered

\- "Thanks Thomas!"She said looking down and smoothing the long dark blue dress that she was wearing slightly blushed, "you also look very good".

To break the ice Magnum approached, lifting his tie in her direction, asking.

\- "Juliet, do you think I should or shouldn't wear it?"

\- "Probably should" smiled approaching to help him tie it."It's time you learned to tie it" he smiled as she tied the knot and placed the suit correctly.

\- "And... deprive us of these moments, no thanks" he laughed nervously."I let you finish while I will wait for you in the Ferrari."She nodded and he headed for the exit turning slightly to watch her now that she had turned around.

The walk to the wedding was quiet for what was normal for them, with some banal comment answered briefly.

After a beautiful ceremony, party continued with a cocktail where Thomas took the opportunity to introduce her to some old army’s acquaintances and she enjoyed hearing them talk about their stories.

The evening out continuedand once dinner was over, the DJ began his show and the people got up from their tables to go to the dance floor or the bar for the first drinks.

The two of them stood silently watching the scene as they finished their glasses of champagne.Magnum glanced at her with his arm resting on his chair, and in a brief fit of courage he stood up holding out his hand "Would you like to dance?"She blanked out being able to simply nod as she gave him it and they headed towards the dance floor.

Magnum turned to her and doubting in an instant where to put his hand left her finally resting on his lower back, as she put it on his shoulder.

They danced looking at each other from time to time. Magnum told her "Can't you even dance relaxed?"

\- "I try, Thomas" she turned, putting her head against his cheek as they rocked to the music.

\- "Better" he said a couple of songs later "I was really afraid of this afternoon".She turned aroundlooking into the eyes and he started “I was really scared that you would feel uncomfortable tonight, knowing your story with… Richard.” She stiffened and he continued “I doubted at first when I asked you because I didn't want to pressure you and you run away from me.You are too important. "She continued quietly looking at him so he decided to continue "seeing that you were enjoying the evening, I feel sufficiently courageous to talk about it and get you out to dance" he finished with a slight smile waiting for her reaction.

\- “Thomas, I really have enjoyed the night, and it’s true that today before I came I was so nervous, this is the first time I have dated someone in this sense since Richard.Besides I have felt very comfortable with you, you are a good man ” she expected some kind of response but he only raised his smile and leaned his forehead against hers closing his eyes, hugging her and she putting her arms around his neck.

They danced for a while, letting each other lead until the music changed register and he asked her if she wanted to go home, she nodded and took by her hand as they went towards the car park.

The journey back to Robin Nest was silently broken by a smile and a brief look.When they arrived to the entrance, the Ferrari parked and they both got out.

He accompanied her on the way to the main house in an awkward silence they brushed their hands as they walked, when they both started to talk at the same time, nervously they laughed.

\- "You first" he said

\- "Thanks for the evening, I really enjoyed ..."

\- "Me too, but it's still early, you want to have a last drink at the guest house" he hesitated because he was afraid of her answer

\- "Sounds good" she answered smiling.

He took her hand and they walked slowly toward the house.

Higgins sat on the couch while Magnum pulled out a bottle of champagne and two glasses from the kitchen.He was proud of his acquisition as he approached and she turned with an eyebrow raised.

\- "Did you steal a Mr. Master bottle?"

\- "No" he said smiling "I bought it last week. It’s always good to have some.”

\- "For the first time, Thomas is being mature and responsible" she joked

He feigned annoyance but quickly began to laugh infecting her.He sat close to her, handing her a drink.

They were enjoying the time together, talking and laughing at the jokes until they finished the bottle of champagne, with their hands clasped they realized that it was very late and the night would soon have to end, neither wanted to leave.

Higgins got up with the glasses toward the kitchen and Magnum followed her so he could say goodbye to her. He didn’twant her to leave, but he knew that where they were it was better to go little by little, calmly.

Juliet turned when she saw that Thomas was following her and held out his hand, clasped their hands and went out through the courtyard towards the main house.

Then they reached the stairs to the living room, she released his hand and placed it on his cheek.They leaned toward each other as they Gently kissed.They separated when the air began to be short and their foreheads were together.

\- "Good night, Thomas"

\- “You too Juliet.And thanks for everything tonight "

He saw her enter the house and walked to the guest house with a smile.He went to his room and was taking off his suit when his cell phone rang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter. A new one soon!!


	3. The mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas doesn't show up all day and Higgins worries about his absence. How will she take it?

_4 a.m.  
  
_

\- "Alo?"

-"Mr.Magnum, I’m sorry to wake you up at this hour.I’m Captain Brown. "

Magnum sat up in bed confused.

\- "Don’t worry I wasn't asleep yet"

\- “In that case, you have been summoned for an urgent mission.His teammates Orville Wright and Theodore Calvin will accompany you.Get to the base in less than 1 hour.”

\- "Ehhh .... You can know the nature of the mission"

-“We have been behind the prison camp in the korengal valley for months where you and your companions were held.We are ready to enter successfully but you have been inside, I know it is not a good memory, but your collaboration would be extremely useful.If you don't believe me I wouldn't bother you, Lieutenant "

-"It's okay"

Magnum hung up thoughtfully, approached the closet and made the backpack.He was sorry to leave without explaining to Higgins, especially after tonight.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

**JULIET**

_Next morning_

  
She woke up early enough to have stayed up late, but felt rested, she sat up and smiled to herself remembering what happened with Magnum the night before.

She got up and put on her sports clothes to go to the beach with Zeus and Apollo, a walk would do her well to clear her ideas.

The rest of the morning was focused on scheduling visits and activities around the house and also the schedules of all the staff.

  
Around mid-afternoon, she realized that Magnum hadn’t shown any signs of life and although she knew he loved sleeping late, she couldn't help feeling restless, so she decided to go to the guest house.

Sheknocked on the door several times, and no one answered.She tried to enter realizing that the door was open.She shouted his name several times from the entrance warning him so that he would not be scared.

For a moment she thought to herself “probably, he will have gone to La Mariana with Rick and TC to tell them everything that happened at the wedding, but on the other hand it was weird, Magnum would never have left without having gone through the main house first,to annoy her ”.

A hunch encouraged her to continue walking towards the living room, she ran her eyes around the room until she stopped at the counter where the ferrari’s keys, the mobile and a folded note with her name were.

She approached the kitchen while she felt her pulse quicken, her hands trembled, she opened it quickly, the signet ring falling from inside it, at that moment she realized what could be happening and began to read the letter holding his breath.

_"Juliet,_

_Rick, TC and I have been summoned in support of a mission against the Taliban in the Korengal Valley prison camps.Don’t worry about me this time I have reinforcements, not like in the triple frontier._

_I haven’t wanted to wake you up before I go, but I want you to know that I promise you that I will do everything in my power to return and continue where we left off last night._

_I hope you can forgive me,_

_With love Thomas. "_

She finished reading the note when a tear rolled down her cheek. She took the ring and touched the cross with her fingertips.All his thoughts had been turned upside down at that moment and she realized something that he had not felt for a long time, how much it hurt to love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a short chapter but I promise to come back in one or two day


	4. Bad news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliet misses the boys so much. there will be news from them?

**JULIET**

  
Three weeks had passed since the boys left on a mission, and with each passing day Juliet noticed their absence and missed them more, and Kumu wasn't very helpful.

Since she told her what had happened, Kumu had spent the morning and afternoon with the televisión in the living room on in case they gave news about an operation.She tried to go through the day without thinking much about them, concentrating on managing the estate, taking cases to entertain herself in her spare time and every day at the end of the day she stopped by La Mariana to see if everything was still in order as Rick had requestedto do.Many days she was there with Shammy who was helping her with the bar.

The nights were another thing, that's when she missed them the most, and most of the days she ended up on the terrace of the guest house sitting with the laptop and the lads lying next to her, Juliet knew from her own experience thatbeing infiltrated and in full action, it would be impossible for them to contact them even to tell them that everything was going well, but she was busy looking for news in an international press agency, government etc.where there might be any news of the area where they were deployed, but the search was always unsuccessful.

It wasn't until five days later when she was returning from his night walk that his laptop started ringing, she looked at the screen and saw that it was an encrypted call.As she ran to the study, she thought it was some MI6 colleague who needed help because except for Magnum it was only they who knew how to contact her like that.

Her surprise was when she picked it up when she saw Rick and TC tucked into a tent with a worried expression.

\- “Rick, TC, how's your mission going?Where are you?Where is Magnum? "

\- “About that Jules…” Rick began to speak “two nights ago we discovered a breach in the security of the camp, in the area where they were isolating Thomas.As he was the only one who knew the terrain, he volunteered with a couple of other special operations soldiers to guide them there. "Rick paused for a few moments to give Higgins time to process it "about 8 hours after they left the base the communication was cut and since then we have been trying to recover it, without success" Juliet paled and for a minute she thought her heart was breaking in pieces before what you just heard

\- "Higgy Baby" TC continued to see his reaction "we don’t know their status, but they are three strong and experienced men. They’re probably fine "

\- "We called you because we know of your growing closeness and we thought it convenient to inform you" said Rick "We also know that you are an excellent hacker and as an ex-spy maybe you can help us find them"

Higgins nodded without saying a word, they didn't come out.

\- "By reporting your situation with Thomas, our superiors will give you authorization to use our tools and we will be in contact more quickly" TC added

\- “ Jules, we will find him.I promise you ”Rick said

-“ Yes Higgy, TM was crazy to come home, he's a strong man"

\- "We will contact you when we know more"

The call was cut off and she was still processing everything that had happened in five minutes.Suddenly her tears welled up, unable to contain them.

Sobbing, she ran to the guest house, she didn't want anyone to hear her.She wanted to cry alone without anyone bothering her or feeling sorry for her.He went into the living room and curled up on the couch, grabbed a blanket, realized he smelled Magnum.She fell asleep wrapped in it.  
  


————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

**MAGNUM**

They were tied hand and foot in a room, with sacks covering their heads.From what I'd been more or less counting, they'd been held for about 12 hours.The heat was horrible, he didn't remember it as suffocating, and the dehydration began to take its toll.

The noise of a heavy metal door brought him out of his ramblings.

\- “Well, well.What do we have here?Three Americans trying to enter the camp to become heroes. "Someone started talking.

\- "We want you to tell us what is your plan?You can do it for the good or not. "

\- "Never," one of the Seals yelled.

\- “Okay, take off the bags.I want to see their faces. "A young Afghan took them off.

They were in a small empty room and five armed men were pointing at them from every angle.Magnum thought "this is not going to end very well."

\- "Wow, but look who we have here."The one who looked like the chief approached Magnum.“This man escaped from here more than three years ago, after more than 18 - between us.I think you liked the experience the first time, which you have repeated.Where are your 3 friends? "

\- “Bastards ... You are the most despicable beings that exist" Magnum spat at which the boss responded with a punch.

\- “I see you didn't learn anything at that time.Now we are going to talk and if you don't feel like it, calm down I have perfected my methods.”

They took the 3 Seals and took them outside.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliet and kumu have a conversation about her feelings towards Magnum

She got up startled at 6 o'clock, the first rays of sun had barely come out, her eyes hurt from having fallen asleep crying, she still didn’t believe what happened that morning.

She checked the laptop, no news from Rick or TC, decided to go to the main house wanted to inform Kumu of what had happened, she was also part of that family and had the right to know what was happening.

As she crossed to the house, she appreciated Kumu on the shore of the beach exercising, that woman loved to see the sunrise, she decided to let him finish her session to talk to her. Meanwhile, she would take the opportunity to go for a analgesic for an incipient headache.

When Kumu returned from the beach, she saw Juliet sitting in the living room with the laptop, her eyes were red and swollen. She looked at her, and knew right then that something was wrong.

\- "Good morning Juliet, what's wrong girl?"

\- "Kumu!"She sighed looking up from the laptop "Come, sit with me, I have to tell you something"

\- “Please don't scare me!! Tell me nothing bad has happened ” she took Higgins by the hand

\- "About that ..." she closed his eyes as a tear ran down her cheek.“This night Rick and TC called me to tell that Magnum had volunteered to go to the camp as support on the ground.The mission was going well until about a day ago they lost connection and don't know anything about them yet. "

\- "I knew, a feeling was telling me for days that something bad was happening, but I couldn’t imagine this for a moment."

Higgins continued to cry uncontrollably as Kumu's tears began to flow.All her hunches had come true and her family's worst nightmare was beginning to come true.

\- “Juliet, calm down.Do we know anything else about the boys? "Kumu was trying to comfort her

\- “They told me that they would call me authorizing me to help them in the mission. I've been looking for possible information for 2 hours and I can't find anything ”.She said between sobs.

\- "I will help you in everything you need, we will do everything possible to find it and bring it back."

Higgins nodded and they both stayed a while longer hugging, they needed it.

After a while Kumu had gone to change and Juliet had moved to the study. I kept looking for information and possible clues with no results.

  
  


TC and Rick had contacted them, giving her all the information on everything discovered so far. 

She had checked everything again without any results all day without getting up from her chair, going over all the possible communications, satellites and images of the area.

She began to despair at the lack of results so she decided to contact Theresa, one of the few friends she had left at MI6, she needed support and access to systems that were very difficult to hack.

\- "Juliet, how long?How are you doing in Hawaii?

\- “Theresa, I need your help.Three of my friends from the island have been assigned to support a mission in the Korengal Valley.Two of them have contacted me because they have lost communication with the third one a little over a day ago.They need help and.... Me, I need you to help me find it, I have done everything in my power "

\- "Higgins, you know theoretically that I can't do anything"

\- “Please, Tessa that Seal is a good man and a very good friend. I just can't give up on finding it."She said on the verge of tears.

There was silence and Theresa replied "Ok, tell me everything you have, I will help you and I will give you access to everything that is within my reach."He paused for a few moments "Juliet, if something happens, you can't do a revenge like the one you did.You can't go on like this, it will destroy you. "

Higgins hung up, not wanting for an instant to think or hear anything related to Magnum's death.She couldn't afford to lose him.The first time it was hell, the second time I just couldn't take it.

Kumu had been overhearing the last part of the conversation while bringing Higgins dinner but he didn't want to interrupt.When the conversation was over, he entered leaving the plate on the desk and approached Higgins to hug her.

\- “Juliet, you have to eat something.You've been sitting here all day without eating anything, you can't continue like this, Magnum needs you strong to continue his search" sHe gave her a sad smile.Higgins nodded and took a small bite of the sandwich reluctantly."We have.Something new?"

\- “No, I have not found anything in everything they have sent me or I have been able to search.I have asked a friend from MI6 for help hoping that she can get something out "

\- “Don't lose hope, darling.Thomas is a strong and experienced man.He spent an 18-month ordeal in that country having been betrayed by the woman he loved and was able to leave.Now having you here, seeing how your relationship is growing, I assure you that he will do everything in his power and more to get out of there. "

\- “I know Kumu.I just know I can't lose it, it happened to me once and it hurt me.A second time?I don't know if I could take it. "She paused while still eating something

\- "Don't say that, you're strong"

Higgins shook his head.

\- “I loved Richard, it's true.But it was me who let him into my life, into my heart.Instead, Magnum ... " she sighed" It's completely different.Don't let him in, I refused.But he just brought down all the walls that I had built around me without even realizing it.It really wasn't until recently that I realized everything. "

\- "My dear, have you ever said all this to him?" Kumu smile at her and stroke her back.Higgins shook her head “Well you should.From the way he looks at you I deduce that he feels something similar to what I think he didn't want to rush with you "

-"I don’t understand".

\- "I think you are so special to him, that he is so afraid of ruining what you have that he goes with lead feet" Higgins smiled at her

\- “Thank you Kumu.I promise you that if he comes back I will talk to him about how I feel. "

Kumu left leaving her alone to continue searching.Tiredness after almost two days without sleep was taking its toll so he decided to take a nap in an armchair there while he continued processing only information "


	6. The rescue

**MAGNUM**

They had spent more than 8 hours digging holes slightly larger than an adult in the sand of a dune, Magnum suspected what the purpose was and when they finished the Taliban pushed them inside and covered the surface with a heavy slab.

The feeling of heat and humidity was suffocating.The walls were close to him and so unstable that he thought of making them a little wider to improve his situation.He began to scratch the sand with his hands, when he felt a cut in several of his fingers.He touched the wall with the other hand and checked what he was thinking, a hard and sharp stone protruded, without being able to see immediately he knew it was a desert rose.He took it out and kept it to avoid cutting himself again.

Hours later, they were taken out of the holes. They were soaked and dehydrated. Several sticks had been nailed nearby.

-"How about these hours of reflection?The Taliban spoke again "You are willing to talk"

-"If this was your improvement" Magnum smiled teasingly "you've been wasting your time.

He irritated the man as best as he could who approached several boys and gave them something.They came over and grabbed the 3 Seals and tied them to poles, hanging by their arms.

The chief approached them with something behind his back, Magnum wasn’t sure what it was but he knew it was going to hurt. 

The Taliban took out the stick and began to whip them on the back, he intended to continue until they confessed. 

One of the Seals passed out from the pain at ten, while Magnum and the other endured fourteen blows.Their entire back was shattered, they covered them with rags and put them back in the ground.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

  
**JULIET**

In the early morning her laptop beeped, waking her up instantly and ran to the desk when some images from a live satellite appeared of an area in the middle of the desert where there were holes in the sand covered with large slabs. She couldn't believe her eyes.She try to get the image closer and sharper but it was impossible.She made out a group of what appeared to be three men prostrate against the sand and two more with weapons behind them.

She touch the computer screen as if She could touch then in that instant while calling Rick and TC.

\- “I think I found them.I can't analyze any more from my position, I'm sending you some satellite images ” Juliet cry nervously

\- “Thanks Jules, let's look at them and if they are, we will go for them.We will keep you informed of everything "said Rick

\- “Higgy, Thomas loves you.Let's go get it and bring it back.I promise".TC said  
  


The connection was cut and in her head only the last words of TC resounded.She was exhausted so she decided to go to her room to sleep some more.During the night she received a message telling her that they were and that they were going to look for them.

She got up more rested, nervous for not having information.She went down to the living room and found Kumu.She couldn't help but tell her that the boys had come looking for Thomas.They sat on the sofa waiting for the news with their hands clasped.

Almost five hours later, a call startled them.Higgins responded immediately, it was Rick who spoke to them “Hey, Jules.We have found them, we have rescued him.We are already in the field hospital "

-"How is he going?"Higgins only managed to say

Rick sighed, wondering how to tell her.“When we found him, he was disoriented and very dehydrated.They were torturing them at the time.Fortunately they only have superficial wounds, now they are stabilizing him and we will take off shortly for Hawaii ”.

TC was heard from the background in a more cheerful voice “Higgy, I told you we would find him.We are going home"

They continued talking to her and Kumu some more, giving her information about when they would arrive approximately.When the call ended

\- "I told you, Thomas would come back to you.That man just wants to go back to you " Kumu said smiling

Higgins smiled slightly.Even so, she was still very worried.

_18 hours later._

Tc had called them as soon as they landed in Hawaii, he had informed them that the injured men were going to be transferred to the hospital.They came to the ICU waiting room and met TC and Rick, they got up and smiled at them.Higgins was lovingly hugged by TC, while Kumu and Rick did the same.They had missed each other so much.

-"How is he?"She didn't take long to ask

\- "He's still unconscious since we evacuated him, the doctors are quite optimistic about his condition."TC said

\- "We have spent a moment to see him and we have gone out to wait for you" Rick continued while grabbing Kumu."We thought you might want to come and see him."Rick suggested.

Higgins nodded and TC pointed him to Magnum's room.

The three of them stayed in the living room while Higgins walked down the long hall to the bedroom.

When Higgind entered, she was startled to see a lot of machines, cables, and IVs around Magnum.She could see that he was full of bandages on his arms, on his chest even on his head.

She moved to the headboard and couldn't stop her tears from falling when she saw his sunburned face with big dark circles, he didn't look like him.It wasn't a month since they'd last seen each other, the day of the wedding, but it seemed like an eternity to her. 

Instinctively she caressed his cheek thinking to her insides "What have they done to you?”.She needed to touch him, to see that he was alive, that it wasn’t a dream that she would wake from and find that she hadn’t found him.

Juliet moved the chair closer to the bed to take his hand. She spent a while like this, holding it and whispering to him how much she had missed him and how much she needed him in her life.Until she noticed how the muscles in his hand contracted slightly and he turned his head.He was waking up, but it wasn't the way she expected.He opened his eyes and violently began to move on the bed, he was nervous and angry slapping the air and shouting intelligible words that she would dare to say was a local language.The alarms of some machines sounded when the doctor and several nurses entered the room and told her to go to the waiting room.

Half an hour later, the doctor approached them and informed them that Magnum was completely disoriented due to dehydration. He advised them to go home to rest because they had sedated him and they wouldn't be able to go back in until the next day.

Rick went to take a look at La Mariana and TC stayed to see Shammy.While Kumu and Higgins went to Robin Nest.


	7. The meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnum return home again.   
> How will both react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter.  
> Thank you for reading me!

Magnum was improving rapidly and little by little he was the same as always. At first he was very confused, with large space-time lapses, so the four of them decided that only Rick and Tc would take care of him at the hospital to avoid burdening him more. While Higgins and Kumu were always interested in his health’s state since Robin’s Nest. They preferred to stay in the background. As he had improved, he had dared to ask TC and Rick about them.  
\- "TC, why have Higgy and Kumu not come to see me after five days?” Magnum asked  
\- "They have preferred to stay behind, not to confuse you more at first." Replied TC concerned  
\- "Is she angry with me for how I left?"  
\- " No man no. She was who found you. But the first day when you arrived, she was in the room when you woke up violently, so she decided to step aside and let Rick and me handle the situation.” The pilot explained  
\- "Do you think he will forgive me?"  
\- “Yeah, you just scared her a lot TM. She will need some time, like everyone else” he concluded

A week later, anxious to return home, the boys offered to pick him up from the hospital and take him to Robin Nest to help settle in. The whiplash wounds on his back had improved but still restricted him quite a bit.  
  
When they arrived Kumu and Juliet were waiting for them in the main house, both were happy to have him home again. After a while talking all together, they thought it was better that Thomas go to rest at the guest house, Rick and Tc went with him to help him. Higgins decided to leave him alone, give him a little space to adjust. They would have time to talk later. On the other hand, Magnum was happy to be home although he couldn't help but feel some sadness at seeing Juliet so far away from him. It was as if her walls had been raised again.

  
At night Higgins was in the study, finishing making some payments. She knew Magnum was alone because she had heard the engine of Tc's van as they left. He hadn’t come closer because she thought he would have gone to bed but when she saw the lights in the living room come on, she steeled herself to go. Worse reaction than the first day wouldn’t be, she told herself.

Juliet knocked on the door, Magnum opened it, he was wearing his bathrobe and dripping water everywhere.  
\- "Hello Magnum" she began without knowing very well what to say  
\- “Hey, higgy, do you want to come in?” Higgins nodded and walked behind him. "I'm going to change for a moment" he went to the room and came back with a pair of shorts and his favorite gray shirt. You could see the cuts on the arms and the wounds already healed on the sides of the shirt.  
-"Do you want a beer?  
-"Sure"  
They went to the kitchen and he went to the fridge for the beers. He came back and handed it to her.  
\- "Thank you" she answered with a shy smile.

  
  
There was an awkward silence and he decided to start talking  
\- “Higgy, thank you for everything you did for me when I was captured. Rick and TC told me about it at the hospital to help me understand the whole situation "  
\- "magnum ...  
\- "Please let me finish, I also wanted to apologize for how I left, when I was isolated in the sand I only thought about not being able to say goodbye to you correctly. Having fled at night without being able to talk about anything. It wasn't fair to you. "  
\- "Hey" she interrupted him touching his arm. “Nothing happened. Everything is fine. It wasn't fair to you either, it was also you who ended up being tortured in the middle of the desert ”.  
They both smiled, before Magnum asked him “would you mind doing me a favor? The boys left before I could shower and I have to bandage the wounds on my back so they don't get infected. Could you help me?"  
-"Of course"  
They both put their beers on the counter. Magnum turned around and removed his shirt.  
  
When Higgins saw his back covered in stitched cuts and wounds, she winced. Higgins knew that the man had been tortured for a couple of days but had never thought about the amount of lashes he could receive.  
Unable to help it, she reached up and touched his back gently, he flinched and sighed at her touch, but didn't complain.  
He slowly turned around as he saw her pale face, with a mixture of concern, fear and anger.  
-“Hey!, Hey!, Look at me, that back there is fine. It will heal, sooner or later it will heal "  
\- “It is awful, Thomas!”  
\- “It could always have been worse. But now it doesn't matter, I'm here with you, that's what really matters to me "she smiled as she put a hand on her mussel and looked deeply at him.

A tear ran down her cheek, when he approached her little by little, placing himself a little behind her. He wanted to be sure that she agreed and felt the same, so he wait for her to take the step if she wanted to. Juliet felt the urge and placed her hands on his neck and pressed her lips against his. They stayed that way for a while, comforting and wishing each other as if years had passed since that shy kiss a month ago. When the air began to fade, they separated and stood with their foreheads pressed together, smiling and hugging.

  
  
The next morning, they were sleeping in Magnum's room, still practically the same dressed as yesterday. They hadn’t sex although they both desired each other. Thomas was in quite a bit of pain and his movements were still slow. They just kissed and cuddled all night until they both fell asleep.

When he woke up, he was afraid that she was gone. But it was the opposite, he turned his head and found her still sleeping peacefully. Smiling, he rolled over, snuggling sideways against her.  
  
Slowly she was awakened by his close contact and the gentle strokes he was giving her on her arm. He turned on his back and with a smile gave him a loving kiss.  
\- "Good morning" she raised her hand caressing his cheek  
\- “Good morning, Higgy. Do you sleep fine? he answered giving her a kiss on her shoulder and grabbing her waist.  
\- "Yes ... it's been a long time since I felt so rested and relieved"  
\- "I could spend my whole life like this." He continued to play with a curl of his  
\- "Me too... I've missed you so much"  
He changed his gesture, becoming sadder but she calmed him by giving him a tender kiss on the lips.  
\- “Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. No escapes or regrets. " He responded to the kiss and smiled at the end. But this time it was she who changed her gesture. "I know this may not be the right time, but I have to tell you something." She rolled over to lie on her side in front of him. "I promised myself that if you came back alive, I wouldn’t be a coward and I would tell you how I feel about you." He looked at her, letting her continue but raised his hand to intertwine it with his. “You destroyed all the walls that I built. You let me be part of your family and you helped me understand what it was like to have a family for the first time ”.

  
He smiled and kissed her passionately, he knew how difficult it was for her to open up and knowing everything that had happened broke her heart.  
\- “Higgy, I think I also have feelings. I have known it for a while, at first I denied it, with the issue of your visa it was accentuated, but I knew that it wasn’t the right time, neither of us were prepared. When I was buried in the earth ... "I wait a bit, deciding how to say it I was terrifing, but the worst was not being able to go home, not being able to see you and the rest of the ohana again. I constantly regretted not having more courage to tell you on the night of the wedding how I felt. I just wanted to get back to you ”, he finished smiling as best he could.  
  
She was speechless and had tears of emotion in her eyes. Magnum turned and kissed her over and over. Little by little he separated and said with a big smile "I have something for you" He separated from his embrace and went to his bag and took out a small box. She, surprised, sat on the bed and he approached her giving her the gift.  
She carefully opened the box and took out a carved stone.  
\- “This is a desert rose, I found it while digging in the hole and I kept it. I told myself that if I saw you again I would give it to you. Every time I was overwhelmed in there, I would grab her and promise to resist. Whatever it took to get back to you ”.  
\- “It's beautiful, Thomas. It is the most special gift they have given me. Thank you"  
They joined in a kiss and he turned pushing her to throw her on the bed lying on top of her. They parted ways when air was scarce.  
\- "I think I love you, Juliet." She gave him a big smile and they joined in a long kiss.


End file.
